LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting.
Often, the LED lamps may have lamp-head structures generally-designed similar to incandescent lamps, energy saving lamps, and other conventional lamps. The LED lamps may be used to directly replace other conventional lamps by an easy installation without changing original structures of a lighting system including other conventional lamps.
However, when other conventional lamps are replaced by conventional LED lamps, dimming feature of the LED lamps may not be applied, because those other conventional lamps do not include any dimmers to implement the dimming features of the replaced LED lamps. To add a dimmer in those conventional systems can increase cost and may require complicated, additional installation.
The disclosed LED power circuits and dimming control methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.